Aventures - Version Roman
by The Eternal Diva
Summary: Version romancée de la web-série Aventures, avec Mahyar (MJ), Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Suivez les aventures de Grunlek, Theo Silverberg, Balthazar et Shinddha au cœur de la région du cratère! Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir vu la série pour suivre l'histoire, mais vous pouvez aller sur Youtube, Chaîne Bazar Du Grenier! Rating T pour violence et langage.
1. -1- L'inconnue

**AVENTURES – VERSION ROMANCEE**

 _Notes de début de chapitre :_

 _Nous y sommes… ça faisait un moment que je bossais là-dessus, et le fandom sur fanfiction d'Aventures m'a finalement poussée à publier le premier chapitre. J'y ai lu de très drôles histoires, comme d'autres plus glauques, ou moins bonnes, mais qu'importe. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir qu'une communauté, si petite soit-elle, ait pu résulter d'une émission aussi atypique. C'est donc un grand honneur pour moi de vous présenter la version romancée des aventures de nos quatres héros, moins les commentaires des joueurs et du MJ, bien entendu._

 _Aventures est la propriété intellectuelle de l'équipe du Joueur du Grenier (Seb et Fred), Bob Lennon, Krayn, Ainsi que Mahyar._

 ** _www . reussitecritique . fr_**

 ** _Youtube, Chaîne Bazar Du Grenier_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 – L'inconnue.**

On aurait pu penser qu'un groupe aussi diversifié ne ferait pas long feu. Voir autant de personnes si différentes les unes des autres pourtant voyager ensemble aurait d'ailleurs sûrement fait se lever plusieurs sourcils incrédules sur leur chemin. Et il y avait de quoi. Car le groupe sur lequel porte notre histoire n'avait vraiment rien de cohérent. Il s'agissait de quatre aventuriers venus d'horizons différents, et qui par la force des choses, s'étaient retrouvés à voyager ensemble. Pourquoi, comment et depuis quand, étaient les questions auxquelles il n'y aurait pas de réponse immédiate et claire.

Toujours est-il que cette petite assemblée était réellement étrange, et pour une fois, n'attirerait pas de regards curieux. Ils avaient en effet entrepris un voyage qui les avait menés dans une contrée boisée, la Forêt d'Emeraude, et alors que la nuit tombait, ils avaient décidé d'établir un campement pour la nuit. Le plus petit de nos quatre aventuriers, et pour cause, il s'agissait d'un nain, s'était alors plaint du manque de nourriture. Le groupe avait fait beaucoup de chemin, et les auberges ne couraient pas les rues, dans une forêt. Il s'agissait de Grunlek. Grunlek tout court, pas de nom de famille. Le reste du groupe avait émis l'hypothèse que le nain était trop peu bavard pour donner son nom, ou que les nains n'étaient pas du genre à porter de noms de famille. Ça et la taille du nain étaient bien pris pour cibles lorsqu'une discorde éclatait au sein du groupe. Mis à part cela, il s'agissait d'un être capable très très bien cuisiner, mais également relativement calé et à la page concernant l'artisanat et l'ingénierie aussi, aucun n'aurait pu se douter que ce nain un brin potelé était en réalité Grunlek Von Krayn, un nain issu de la famille royale des Monts.

Le pyromage du groupe avait alors allumé un feu, afin qu'ils puissent s'éclairer et se réchauffer face à cette nuit fraîche et quelque peu inquiétante. Il maîtrisait le feu à la perfection, et pour cause : le pyromage était un des rejetons diaboliques engendré par un démon ayant séduit sa mère. Cette information étant relativement inquiétante aux yeux du citoyen lambda, les seules personnes à réellement savoir que le pyromage possédait une part de démon en lui étaient ses compagnons du moment. Part démoniaque qui pouvait tenter de prendre le dessus sur sa part humaine à certains moments. De par son père inhumain, Il avait d'ailleurs hérité un nom assez pompeux, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, qui avait été subtilement réduit en « Bob » par Grunlek, ripostant ainsi à une pique concernant sa petite taille. L'affrontement verbal avait tellement dégénéré qu'un de leurs amis de fortune avait dû les séparer, avant de finalement réussir à les calmer. Mais le mal était fait, le pyromage était depuis cet instant appelé Bob, que ce soit par le nain et son sourire moqueur, ou par les deux autres compagnons de voyages. Pour peu qu'ils parlent. Il y avait en effet dans cette assemblée un être étrange qui, déjà peu visible sous son accoutrement, ne parlait presque pas. Non pas parce que ça faisait super cool et ténébreux, ou parce qu'il était réellement peu bavard. Juste parce qu'il observait en silence ce qu'il se passait, ou parc qu'il avait une pomme dans la bouche. Il s'agissait de l'archer, Shinddha Kory, ou « Shin », pour les intimes (et les ennemis pas vraiment intelligents). Un jeune homme qui avait la particularité d'être demi-élémentaire d'eau. Autant dire que c'était très bien qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, sans quoi on aurait vu naître une inimitié sans pareil entre le détenteur de l'eau, et le détenteur des flammes. Mais depuis le temps qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, Bob avait compris que s'en prendre à Shin n'était pas vraiment utile, surtout si ce dernier ne répondait absolument rien, laissant le pyromage dans un silence inconfortable. Mais même sans mots, il pouvait exister une parfaite rivalité entre les deux hommes, surtout auprès de la gente féminine. Et si Bob proclamait haut et fort son côté dragueur, Shin restait quand à lui encore une fois silencieux. Mais sachant qu'une partie de son visage était cachée par un foulard, c'était encore plus dur de deviner ce que le demi-élémentaire avait dans la tête.

Et ces trois individus étaient autour du feu de camp, chacun vaquant à ses occupations malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Plusieurs raisons dictaient cette conduite, comme le besoin d'entretenir le bras mécanique artificiel de Grunlek, l'envie compulsive de pommes pour Shin, ou encore la fausse tentative d'apprentissage de Bob, qui s'était en partie endormi sur un de ses grimoires.

Grimoire dont dépassait une lettre avec une écriture relativement féminine, ce qui fit penser au nain que le mage était plutôt en train de lire le courrier de ses dernières conquêtes, sous couvert du vieux bouquin.

Le nain détourna d'ailleurs le regard de son bras, levant sa tête pour redevenir alerte. Un léger vent s'était levé au cœur de la nuit, faisant bruisser les branches des arbres. Et dans ce bruit de fond, le nain avait entendu des branches casser. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul, sachant que Shin avait arrêté de croquer dans sa dernière pomme, et observait avec attention les alentours, debout et alerte.

Il y eut un éclat dans les ténèbres, comme un jet de lumière se reflétant sur une surface métallique, et apparut d'entre deux arbustes, le quatrième et dernier membre de cette petite équipe, Théo Silverberg. Il s'agissait d'un homme à l'allure relativement solide, qui portait encore des parties de son armure frappée du sceau de la lumière inquisitrice. Le plastron servant à protéger la poitrine et le dos avait été rapidement abandonné près du feu de camp afin de reposer le corps du paladin de la lumière. Après tout, le paladin, ou Théo, était juste allé chercher du bois pour alimenter le feu. Et il n'y avait pas vraiment dans cette partie de la forêt d'Emeraude une quelconque menace naturelle. Il fut toutefois accueilli par deux regards surpris, et un troisième plus vaporeux et brouillon, celui de Bob, qui venait subitement de se faire réveiller par un coup de pied bien placé de Shin dans les côtes.

Il allait sûrement protester lorsqu'il vit ce que la grosse brute de l'équipée avait ramené avec lui, plutôt qu'un fagot de bois. Il faut dire que le paladin n'était pas très délicat, malgré ses idéaux de justice, et avait jeté son fardeau sur l'épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Mais ce qu'il avait ramené avec lui était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un sac de tubercules (malgré la famine menaçante), et également beaucoup plus inquiétant. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, qui avait perdu connaissance.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Bob.

-C'est une femme, tu vois pas ? Moqua Grunlek.

-Je suis pas idiot, si MOI je ne peux pas voir que c'est une femme, alors Shin est aussi une gonzesse, et toi t'es un géant de fer !

Shin renifla de sa position, vexé, et sembla envoyer de mauvaises ondes au pyromage, tandis que le nain s'apprêtait à répondre.

-Je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt, dit alors Théo, coupant le début d'embrouille.

-ça je me doute, t'es pas retournée à quatre jours de marche d'ici pour aller la kidnapper dans le petit patelin où on a fait le plein… Répondit Bob avec sarcasmes. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? A chaque fois que tu mets ton nez dans les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre, ça nous retombe dessus…

Bob continua de râler, mais personne ne lui prêta attention. L'attention était portée sur la jeune femme, à présent allongée sur une des couchettes du campement.

-Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle semble gravement malade. Elle titubait et avait le visage livide quand je l'ai trouvée, expliqua Théo. Et je n'ai pas décelé de blessure visible lorsque je l'ai soulevée…

Le petit groupe forma rapidement un cercle au dessus de la couchette occupée.

-Oh… C'est une elfe… Fit alors Bob, son regard s'attardant sur les oreilles pointues de la jeune femme.

-Quelle perspicacité, railla Grunlek.

Il se reçut un regard noir de la part du pyromage.

-Elle délire… Dit alors Shin. On dirait qu'elle essaie de nous dire quelque chose…

Le petit groupe se rapprocha encore, autant que c'était possible, afin de saisir des bribes de ce que la jeune inconnue voulait dire. Mais un râle de douleur les fit revenir à la réalité. Bob jeta alors un regard suspicieux au paladin.

-Me dit pas qu'elle est dans cet état parce que t'as encore foncé sans réfléchir… A chaque fois, tu prends des gens innocents pour cible…

-Non, répondit sèchement Théo, un regard dur affiché. Je l'ai trouvée comme ça. J'ai tenté de la soigner avec mes pouvoirs, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

-Même avec tes pouvoirs ? S'interrogea Bob. Ça pourrait être grave. Si elle est malade ou blessée, ce n'est probablement pas quelque chose de simplement mortel.

-C'est contagieux ? Demanda Grunlek.

-Je pense pas… Enfin, peut-être que si. C'est pas parce que j'ai une ascendance démoniaque que je sais tout sur tout… Répondit Bob. Mais vu son état, il faut agir vite. Théo, et si tu allais chercher ce que je t'avais demandé d'aller chercher en premier lieu ? Comme du bois ?

Théo lança alors un regard au pyromage tout en lui répondant sèchement :

-Je ne suis pas ton larbin… Mais je suppose qu'on va en avoir besoin pour elle…

Il désigna d'une inclinaison de tête la jeune elfe étendue sur la couchette.

-Moi je dis que ça pue l'idiotie. Dit alors Grunlek. Tu devrais éviter de partir loin du campement dans un premier lieu. Pas avant qu'on sache ce qui se passe réellement ici.

Personne ne dit un mot, mais après un court moment, on se décida enfin à parler.

-Bon, très bien, je vais appliquer les premiers soins. Dit Bob. Mais si les pouvoirs _**divins**_ de paladin de « monsieur le loubard de la lumière » ne marchent pas, je doute que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'utile.

Cela ne fit pas rire le paladin en question.

-D'un autre côté, ajouta Bob, Il faudrait que nous sachions d'où elle vient et qui elle est. Grunlek et Shin devraient fouiller ses affaires, on ne sait jamais qu'il y ait un indice sur ce qui lui est arrivé.

Les deux intéressés acquiescèrent silencieusement.

-Pendant ce temps, je vais observer son corps…

Bob n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se prit un poing à l'arrière du crâne, de la part de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire avait beau être un archer, il était toujours plus fort physiquement qu'un mage rachitique qui n'avait pour tout exercice physique la marche et la drague (sans succès) de jeunes femmes.

-Mais ça va pas ?! Cria le pyromage.

Il vit les yeux de Shin briller d'intensité, de reproches.

-C'était mérité, ajouta Grunlek avec les yeux fermés, d'un hochement de tête. Et ne nous traites pas comme tes laquais.

-J'allais regarder son corps pour trouver d'éventuelles blessures et indices quant à ce qui lui est arrivé ! Justifia Bob.

-C'est ça… On est toujours pas devenus tes laquais. Ajouta Shin d'une vois monocorde.

Le pyromage poussa un soupire de lassitude, avant d'entreprendre ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait, sous le regard scrutateur de Shin. Et du paladin, aussi, qui les bras croisés, observait le pyromage d'un œil méfiant.

-Dis donc, Théo, tu voudrais pas aller inspecter les alentours ? Demanda le pyromage.

Le regard du paladin s'assombrit.

-C'est pas parce que tu me regardes avec insistance que je dis ça. Justifia précipitamment Bob. Mais si cette jeune femme s'est fait attaquer, et que la personne ou la chose qui lui as fait ça rôde toujours dans les environs, j'aimerais pas me retrouver dans le même état qu'elle…

Le paladin et le demi-élémentaire eurent alors un regard, une sorte d'accord silencieux.

-Quoi ? Tu vas laisser Shin pour qu'il veille sur moi ? Mais il a les mains baladeuses ! Il va la détrousser en douce ! Se plaignit Bob.

-Si Shin te surveille, je surveillerai Shin, dit alors Grunlek.

-Ah ouais ? Et si tu surveilles Shin, qui te surveilleras toi ? Répliqua Bob. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure, à fouiller dans les réserves de bouffes pour t'empiffrer ?

-Mon estomac de nain est délicat, justifia Grunlek.

-Délicat ?! T'as bouffé le reste de pain ! Y'a plus que des galettes et des pommes, et vu que Shin y tiens, on peut faire une croix sur la deuxième option ! Railla Bob.

Shin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, tandis que le pyromage se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait approché le bras d'une des pommes de l'archer, mais ce dernier lui avait asséné une brutale et rapide claque de la main, le faisant reculer vivement.

-Vous avez qu'à vous surveiller les uns les autres ! Explosa alors Théo. Et le prochain que j'entends se plaindre, il se recevra la foudre divine !

Le paladin tourna alors les talons pour remettre sa partie manquante de cuirasse, et après avoir pris son épée, commença à tourner autour du campement.

Shin commença alors sans un bruit à fouiller les affaires de la malade, regardant plusieurs feuilles et bouts de papiers divers.

Grunlek se dirigea vers ledit sac de provisions, et se prit un regard noir de la part du pyromage.

-Déjà ?! T'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ou quoi ? Pesta Bob.

-Je vais juste lui préparer une tisane, répondit Grunlek d'une voix aigrie.

-Ce sont nos dernières.

-Je lui prépare quand même. C'est pas parce que va plus y en avoir après qu'on va pas au moins adoucir ses maux. Dit le nain.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es le seul à pas en boire ! Dit Bob.

Le nain ne répondit rien, et commença à tasser des herbes au fond d'une petite tasse, tandis qu'un pot rempli d'eau était en train de bouillir sur le feu de camp. Même si il pouvait y avoir des herbes supplémentaires dans les environs immédiats du campement pour réaliser d'autres tisanes, et même si le nain était étonnamment bon cuisiner, il n'était pas pour autant herboriste. Et s'aventurer loin du campement par cette nuit, et avec ces circonstances, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Un nain n'avait pas vraiment peur, que cela se dise. Il avait juste quelques craintes, qu'il exprimait silencieusement.

Pendant ce temps, Théo, le paladin, avait prononcé quelques mots à voix basse, faisant luire son armure d'une lumière suffisante pour qu'il puisse voir à quelques mètres devant lui où il avançait. C'est sa foi qui permettait un tel enchantement, ou plutôt, sa forte conviction. Difficile de dire si le paladin avait encore réellement un attachement pour le dieu ou l'ordre qu'il servait. Mais sa foi en la justice ne le trahirait sûrement pas. C'est cette fois, qui depuis près d'une heure, lui permettait d'avancer tout autour du campement, tandis que ses compagnons s'occupaient de la jeune inconnue qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt. Une odeur de décoction à base de plantes étaient parvenues jusqu'à lui il y a quelques minutes de cela, lui indiquant que Grunlek avait dû finir la tisane qu'il avait commencé à préparer au moment où le paladin avait commencé sa ronde.

Le paladin était retourné jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait trouvé la jeune femme, malgré les avertissements du reste du groupe, et avait trouvé sur place des parchemins en plus ou moins bon état, éparpillés au sol, et probablement perdus là par la jeune elfe, dans sa fuite. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui y était inscrit, le paladin avait décidé de ramener sa trouvaille au camp, afin de voir si un de ses compagnons aurait pu déchiffrer les étranges écritures.

Bob avait quant à lui examiné le corps de la jeune femme, qui était une jeune elfe vêtue de vêtements relativement simples, sans aucune marque de richesse, et à priori un brin champêtres. Le pyromage avait d'ailleurs spéculé à voix haute que la jeune elfe puisse être une druidesse habitant quelque part dans cette forêt. Pour appuyer son hypothèse, des fragrances naturelles qu'il avait senties sur elle. Il s'agissait donc très probablement d'une druidesse issue de cette forêt. Mais un fort soupçon envahit alors l'esprit du pyromage. Si cette femme était une druidesse, et si le paladin, bien que bourrin, n'avait pas réussi à la soigner avec ses pouvoirs, il se pouvait bien que son mal soit d'origine magique, comme une malédiction, ou autre chose encore, d'inconnu. Le pyromage eut un très mauvais pressentiment, mais n'en fit part à personne.

Shin quant à lui, continuait encore de fouiller ses affaires, lorsqu'il tomba sur une épée, de facture assez rustique, et qui visiblement ne venait pas des forges de la ville. Il s'agissait en réalité plutôt d'une arme de nécessité pour se défendre, sans ornement et vraisemblablement coulée d'un seul bloc, plutôt que forgée. L'arme était d'ailleurs ornée de symboles cabalistiques, que le demi-élémentaire reconnut comme des signes relatant le respect envers la nature. Il partageait vraisemblablement cet esprit de communion avec la nature, notamment de par sa nature d'élémentaire, ce qui lui sembla représenter une sorte de lien désincarné entre lui et la druidesse souffrante. Mais alors que l'archer avait encore sa main sur la garde de l'épée, la jeune femme se retourna dans sa couche, et lui saisit la main. Shin reposa alors l'épée au sol d'un geste lent, puis saisit dans ses deux mains la main de la jeune femme, tout en tentant de prendre une attitude et une posture rassurante. Il pouvait sentir cette main dégager une forte chaleur, issue de la fièvre expérimentée par la jeune femme, et se rendait compte de la moiteur de sa peau, preuve qu'elle avait beaucoup sué à cause de son mal. Sauf que cela devait être beaucoup plus sérieux et douloureux qu'une simple fièvre. Le demi-élémentaire sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Au même moment, Grunlek arriva vers le trio avec la petite tasse, et une boisson chaude enfin prête. Il fit signe à ses deux amis de l'aider à redresser la jeune femme afin de la faire boire, et cette dernière ne put que se laisser porter, avalant comme elle le put quelques gorgées de la tisane. Elle fut alors ré-allongée, et après quelques minutes, son état sembla se stabiliser. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, vu que jusqu'à cet instant, son état ne faisait qu'empirer… Peut-être irait-elle mieux vers l'aube, mais rien n'était sûr.

Le trio reporta alors son attention sur le paladin, qui revenait vers le campement, et qui finit par déposer une liasse de papiers, visiblement des parchemins et fragments de parchemins. Une nouvelle énigme à résoudre… Le pyromage se dirigea vers le paladin, pour s'apprêter à observer les divers documents, lorsque le paladin se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Posture qui surprit tout le petit groupe. Le paladin hurla alors de douleur tout en se tenant le cou. Dans sa lutte, il se retourna, laissant son dos apparent au groupe, et dévoilant ainsi ce qui se passait réellement : une énorme araignée faisant la taille de son dos avait planté ses pattes entre les jointures de l'armure, lacérant les chairs du paladin, alors qu'elle mordait à présent sa chair. Le paladin hurlait de douleur de plus belle, laissant le pyromage pétrifié sur place par les évènements.

* * *

 _ **Notes de fin de chapitre :**_

 _Voilà, ça fait depuis le mois dernier (juillet 2015) que je bosse sur une possible adaptation en roman de chaque épisode de la web série Aventures. J'ai d'ailleurs découvert la « communauté/fanbase » sur Fanfiction, et ça m'a fait plaisir comme horreur (je parle des histoires un brin "horreur" hein, pas que ça ne m'a pas plu) de voir ce qui s'y fait. Je suis donc très heureuse d'entrer dans cette petite famille, car je suis sûr que cette histoire, et celle où tous les auteurs participent, auront toutes les deux des visions relativement différentes :) Je ne me fais donc pas de soucis à ce niveau là._

 _Ça m'a un peu énervée de voir que je me suis faite coiffer au poteau pour la publication du premier chapitre (je parle de "aventures - la fanfiction")… m'enfin… Ce serait idiot de rager la-dessus, surtout que la seule raison pour laquelle je peux légitimement rager, c'est le fait de ne pas avoir publié ça plus tôt (en incombe la quantité de travail à réaliser, sachant que 1 chapitre = 1 épisode, et mes autres projets du moment)…_

[Suite du texte effacée, car écrite sur un coup de sang. ça n'aurait jamais dû être posté ici, et je m'en excuse, pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu. Excuses ci-dessous. Oh, et si vous sentez vraiment que je dois m'excuser à fond, mais alors à fond, il suffit de m'envoyer un mp avec votre adresse, et je vous envoie des biscuits pendant les vacances d'octobre! JE NE PLAISANTE PAS]

 _ **EDIT SUITE AUX DIVERSES REVIEWS RECUES A CE SUJET:** _

_PARDON._

 _Non sérieusement. Je tiens à m'excuser si mes propos juste au dessus ont pu choquer et mettre en colère la plupart des personnes du fandom. Ce n'était qu'un coup de colère injustifié sur un problème général sur fanfiction (qui ne concerne pas que Aventures), et je suis sincèrement désolée si j'ai pu vous faire du mal en réagissant de la sorte. Je n'ai pas réalisé sur le moment que mes propos auraient pu blesser autant de gens de façon si injustifiée. Je respecte réellement la créativité de tous, et je conçois qu'une description ne puisse pas être complète à cause des divers spoils pouvant survenir sur l'histoire, et je suis consciente que je fais mary sue/sainte nitouche en acceptant pas le fait que du yaoi soit écrit sur le même univers. Mais rassurez vous (on inquiétez vous, au choix), j'ai exactement la même réaction dans les autres fandoms, quand un couple qui n'est pas canon, mais alors pas du tout, est utilisé dans tous les sens. (et je parle de tous les couples, pas que du yaoi ou du yuri). Vous pouvez penser que je suis conne, mais c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop détourner une oeuvre de son origine. J'ai aussi un peu de mal avec les AU. Donc encore une fois, sachez que je vous fais mes plus plates excuses, car ce genre de pétage de plombs aurait dû être posté plutôt dans le fandom Gintama que dans celui ci. Et pour info, non, je ne hais pas le yaoi, j'en ai déjà lu, donc non, ce n'est pas le coup de l'idéologie "nan, le yahoyeu c mal"._

 _Je comprends que j'ai pu faire souffrir certaines personnes à cause de ce que j'ai écrit plus haut, et ce n'était pas du tout mon intention (car déjà je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens, comme un bon onion). Chacun est libre d'exprimer son opinion, tout comme chacun est libre d'exprimer sa créativité, et comme chacun le sait, la plus fondamentale des libertés après la liberté de vivre, c'est la liberté d'expression._

 _Concernant cette rage injustifiée, je n'ai clairement pas d'excuses, malgré tout ce que je viens de débiter. J'aurai dû me contrôler, ou éviter de poster dans ce fandom tout fraîchement créé, qui, je vous l'assure, me fait extrêmement plaisir à voir, à lire, à vivre. Même si vous écrivez du yaoi, je viendrai tout de même lire, ne serait-ce que pour la vision que vous apportez à l'oeuvre originale. J'ai juste encore une fois râlé de façon plutot horrible sur quelque chose qui n'est pas si grave que cela, finalement._

 _Bref, je vous fais à tous mes plus plates excuses (s'allonge au sol) et piétinez moi si cela peut vous calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, afin d'éviter un conflit qui n'a pas lieu d'être dans un lieu de joie et de création comme celui ci. Excusez moi, ce genre de coup de sang ne se produira plus (du moins, pas dans ce fandom... *zieute du côté de Kaeru*)_

 _Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses. Ce pavé de l'horreur sera effacé, mais pas avant que tout le monde n'ait pu lire mes excuses à ce sujet. Encore désolée si j'ai pu blesser vos sentiments, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'en prendre gratuitement aux gens... J'aurai dû moi même déjà commencer par appliquer le "_ _pensez à vous, mais pensez aussi aux autres.". Je me sens encore plus mal pour ce que j'ai fait...  
_


	2. -2- L'araignée dans l'ombre

**_Et c'est parti… Wah, le chapitre 2 est lààààààà (râle de mort qui s'étouffe dans la nuit)_**

 _Et merci à toi **LaPetiteRousse** , pour cette première review^^_

 _Pour te répondre directement, OUI, tu peux éventuellement m'appeler Entité chiante, c'est vrai que c'est assez classe XDD . Je vois ce que tu veux dire concernant les personnages : Je pense qu'ils sont ensemble depuis relativement longtemps, étant donné qu'ils voyagent depuis un moment ensemble, et ils ont d'ailleurs sûrement eu des rencontres atypiques, voire farfelues, je ne vois pas autre chose pour expliquer qu'un groupe aussi hétéroclite parvienne à se former (on a tout de même un demi démon et un paladin de la lumière ensemble, de même que le manieur de feu est opposé au manieur d'eau). Je suis donc partie du fait que les héros se connaissaient assez pour savoir certaines choses, mais concernant le nom de Grunlek, tu fais bien de le dire, car je ne me souviens plus si quand il se présente, il dit son nom de famille. Au pire j'éditerai^^. Mais je pense que même si les autres savent son nom, ils ne vont pas faire la connexion avec la royauté naine. Après tout, je les vois mal s'investir à faire des recherches sur la société naine XD. Mais don oui, les héros se connaissent, ont certaines (vilaines) petites habitues, comme Grunlek et son ventre délicat, ou Shin et ses pommes d'ailleurs^^ . Bref, j'ai voulu préserver un humour un peu farfelu, sans pour autant devoir trop reprendre à la lettre les commentaires des youtubeurs, afin de rester dans l'univers sans trop fracasser le 4e mur ._

 _Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus énervée ça m'es passé. La preuve, j'écris encore le second chapitre, au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Bref, encore merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir, surtout à une heure aussi improbable que celle-ci, et je te souhaites de bonnes lectures et de bons épisodes pour Aventures ! : )_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'araignée dans l'ombre.**

Théo le sentait. Il ne pouvait rien faire. L'araignée lui déchiquetait les chairs du dos, et tandis qu'il hurlait, encore sous le choc, il sentait autre chose. Quelque chose de mauvais, de maléfique, de démoniaque peut-être… Quelque chose qui aurait pu être qualifié d'hérésie par l'ordre auquel il appartenait, entrait en lui. Peut-être une sorte de poison. Mais cela ressemblait plus à un feu liquide. Un feu qui commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur. Et il était beau, le paladin, avec son armure ouverte comme une boite de conserves sur les côtés, et le corps en train de pâlir de secondes en secondes. Et bien que Bob, Balthazar, se soit retrouvé en proximité immédiate avec les évènements, il avait fait un blocage complet, momentanément sous le choc et pétrifié face à cette abomination.

Les pattes velues de la créature émettaient un grincement sinistre en éraflant les bords de l'armure, tandis que Théo continuait de hurler et de gigoter dans tout les sens pour tenter de se débarrasser de son assaillant. Ses cris soudains eurent tôt fait de se faire vivement retourner Grunlek et Shin, qui avaient peine à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Le nain eut une réaction au quart de tour, et dans un sprint soudain, sauta par-dessus les couchettes pour tenter de déloger l'araignée du dos de son compagnon à l'aide de son bras métallique. Et malgré sa petite taille, il parvint à attraper le corps de l'araignée, se mettant à tirer dessus de toutes ses forces. Son action fit hurler de plus belle Théo, tandis qu'un bout de chair dans le dos du paladin se détacha, et que les crocs délogés de l'araignée provoquèrent un jaillissement de sang au niveau du cou du serviteur de la lumière, tachant son armure sur une bonne partie. Mais l'araignée ne voulait pas lâcher prise, et tenait bon.

Théo tomba au sol sur un de ses genoux, alors qu'il commençait à se vider de son sang, et sentait que sa conscience commençait à lui faire défaut. Si cela continuait, il allait mourir, en perdant tout son sang. Il jeta un regard plein de souffrance derrière son dos, et vit que les pattes visibles pour lui de l'araignée s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Grunlek continuait lui de forcer l'araignée à lâcher prise, tandis que Bob reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. En tant normal, le nain aimait bien les araignées, mais là, aux prises avec ce monstre de plus de soixante centimètres qui en voulait à son ami, il n'allait pas en faire une alliée. Même Shinddha, qui était censé être proche de la nature, exprimait déjà un certain dégoût pour ces créatures, et le fait de voir Théo se faire attaquer par l'une d'elles, au format XXL, le confortait dans son choix. Il avait déjà son arc bandé depuis plusieurs secondes, un projectile de glace généré grâce à ses pouvoirs élémentaires, mais à cause de l'agitation générale et du fouillis dans tous les derniers évènements, il n'arrivait pas à avoir une fenêtre de tir précise pour toucher la bête sans atteindre ses compagnons.

C'est alors que Grunlek parvint à arracher l'araignée du dos de Théo, et l'écrasa plusieurs fois au sol, un craquement sinistre et des cris aigus d'insecte, comme des couinements continus, retentissant dans la nuit. Mais la créature, farouche, parvint à éviter un nouveau coup au sol à la seule force de ses pattes, et échappa à l'emprise du bras métallique du nain. Glissant rapidement et sournoisement sur le côté, Elle s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle victime, et jeta son dévolu sur l'humain le plus proche, en l'occurrence Bob. Elle avait déjà ses huit yeux globuleux fixés sur le pyromage lorsqu'elle se replia en arrière, prête à sauter sur sa nouvelle victime. Théo était dans l'incapacité de bouger, à moitié effondré à terre et tentait de se soigner comme il le pouvait avec le peu de pouvoirs qu'il lui restait, tandis que Grunlek était à présent pris de court et trop loin pour tenter quoi que ce soit immédiatement. Ne restaient que Bob et Shin, avec Bob en tant que futur hors-d'œuvre pour araignée. Bob qui sauta en arrière tout en hurlant d'une voix apeurée :

« Shin ! Gèle cette saloperie ! »

Visiblement, lui aussi ne devait pas apprécier les araignées, mais alors, pas du tout…

Shin, toujours l'arc prêt à tirer et positionné juste derrière Bob, observait de ses yeux perçants la créature. Et il vit alors Bob avoir encore un léger mouvement de recul. Là !

Il l'avait enfin trouvé, ce moment parfait pour découcher sa flèche sans blesser qui que ce soit ! Mentalement, il évalua l'angle le plus propice, ses yeux cherchant toutes les données dont il avait besoin. Et même si la trajectoire risquait de mettre un certain pyromage en rogne par la suite, il se dit que ce ne serait pas bien grave. Après tout, c'était le même mage qui disait sadiquement que « parfois, il fallait savoir mettre le feu au nain, dans une aventure ». Il n'aurait qu'à utiliser ça pour se justifier de ce qui allait se passer. Mais après tout, le pyromage serait sûrement plus heureux d'être en vie, non ? Non ?

L'archer envoya une impulsion d'eau et de glace au bout de son projectile de glace, et d'un coup, la flèche créée de toutes pièces partit en avant, au moment même où Bob eut un mouvement de recul en sa direction, sa longue robe de mage se soulevant dans les airs face à l'amplitude de son mouvement. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de Shin lorsque la flèche de ce dernier transperça l'étoffe précieuse (quoi qu'un peu salie par leurs dernières aventures) de la robe, frôlant son côté pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, avant de subitement accélérer pour aller toucher une des pattes de l'araignée. Aouch. Le pyromage allait vraiment en faire tout un fromage, lui qui avait racheté récemment avec une grosse partie de ses économies la fameuse robe. En même temps, Shin se dit que le pyromage serait peut-être reconnaissant à la longue. S'habiller avec une robe en pleine exploration, il fallait vraiment être inconscient.

Un craquement organique et de nouveaux cris aigus se firent entendre. L'araignée était à présent clouée au sol, la flèche ayant littéralement épinglé au sol une de ses pattes, à la jointure entre deux carapaces poilues, raclant par la même la chitine de la créature. Elle s'agitait de plus belles, formant une masse noire gigotant avec ses pattes battant le sol, ses mandibules s'agitant dans tous les sens.

C'est alors que l'araignée détourna brièvement son regard vers sa droite. Le nain ferait une cible parfaite. Elle envoya une patte pour griffer l'être demi-portion, mais ce dernier réagit bien plus vite, et bondit en arrière sans demander son reste, se retrouvant hors de portée de la bête.

Une lueur émana alors du harnois de Théo. Il avait réussi à stopper l'hémorragie grâce à son sort de soin, mais il ne savait pas si il pourrait avoir assez de magie encore en lui pour pouvoir lancer d'autres sorts. Mais il avait au moins recouvré ses esprits, et dans son désespoir, avait trouvé la force de se redresser, certes péniblement, mais tout de même jusqu'à être de nouveau debout, prêt à agir. Il sentait encore un peu de son sang dégouliner entre sa peau et ses vêtements, qui à présent lui collaient à la peau, et formaient une masse humide sous son armure. Il allait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette araignée. Et même si il lui avait semblé avoir rejoint son créateur quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait tenu bon. Il n'était pas à ce point fan des croyances dictées par les cathédrales inquisitoriales. Il avait tenu bon dans une situation similaire (moins l'araignée) plusieurs années de cela en arrière, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il se laisserait faire. C'était l'heure de passer à la caisse, pour son ennemi du jour. Epée à la main, il était prêt à en découdre avec la créature. Mais Grunlek le précéda de peu, se ruant vers la créature avec son bras mécanique en l'air. Il allait la frapper de toutes ses forces au sol, afin de la réduire en charpie, lorsque soudain, la créature glissa à nouveau à cause de sa carapace, le poing du nain s'abattant violemment au sol. Mauvaise idée. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Le nain était maintenant extrêmement proche du sol (ce qui, vous vous en doutez, aurait été une bonne blague pour le cher Bob, dans des circonstances normales), et était directement face à face avec le monstre, ses yeux et son visage même, se reflétant dans les huit yeux immenses de l'araignée. Et il y vit également autre chose. Le reflet du paladin, en sang, en train de se précipiter derrière lui, l'épée à la main. Beaucoup de choses traversèrent l'esprit du nain en ce cours laps de temps. Est-ce que le paladin allait vraiment le sauver ? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? Est-ce que Bob allait mourir ? Est-ce qu'il mourrait avant Bob ? Est-ce qu'il survivrait à Bob ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait pour le dîner ? Est-ce qu'il aurait la part de Bob à chaque repas si ce dernier venait à mourir ?

Autant de questions existentielles qui tournoyèrent dans l'esprit du nain, qui vit à peine le paladin passer à ses côtés, et abattre son épée de toutes ses forces restantes sur la créature. Epée qui ricocha sur la carapace de l'abdomen de la créature, bien plus résistante que prévue, tranchant toutes les pattes du côté droit du corps de l'araignée. Y compris celle qui la retenait au sol. Grunlek eut un rictus moqueur face au coup manqué du paladin, mais ce n'était pas le temps des plaisanteries. L'araignée bougeait dans tous les sens sans pour autant pouvoir réellement se déplacer, et redoublait de colère et d'agressivité à chaque seconde. Si quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près, il risquait gros. Le pyromage lui, n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois : il avait trouvé le moyen de l'attaquer sans trop l'approcher, tout simplement en se servant de son bâton de mage comme d'un lance-flammes. Typique du mage gringalet qui a peur de tout, même de son ombre. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait le nain. Malheureusement, le mage se révéla une fois de plus complètement inutile, son bâton n'émettant qu'une faible lueur de braise.

Complètement décontenancé et perturbé par la flèche qui avait failli le toucher, et donc peu remis de ses émotions, le mage n'avait pas réussi à suffisamment se concentrer pour lancer son sort. Une langue de feu sortit alors du bâton, mais juste à côté de la créature, la frôlant de peu. Il se reçut un regard équivoque de la part de Grunlek, qu'il aurait pu déchiffrer comme « mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ». Bob n'allait pas donner satisfaction au nain. Il se concentra, tout en pensant très fort :

« Allez ! SUR LA GAUCHE ! ALLEZ ! »

Et comme mués par sa volonté, les flammes et le bâton bougèrent suffisamment vers la gauche, sous les regards méfiants du nain et du paladin, qui espéraient que leur ami arriverait à arrêter son sort à temps, avant que tous les deux ne se transforment en deux merguez cuites au feu de bois. Ce que Shin pensa également. Le pyromage était un vrai boulet, par moments. Mais ça avait marché. La créature se transforma en boule de feu géante, convulsant et puissant une série de cris stridents, tout en émettant une odeur d'araignée brûlée. Ce qui ne laissa pas Grunlek indifférent. Il aimait les araignées… Beaucoup… Surtout cuites à point. Il fixa de ses deux yeux la créature se retourner sur le dos et rabattre puis replier ses quatre pattes restantes en quelques spasmes, avant de cesser de s'animer pour de bon. La langue de feu disparut elle aussi, le pyromage se concentrant pour arrêter le jet de flammes, puis pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. Chacun reprit également peu à peu son calme, les respirations se faisant de plus en plus lentes, mais celle du paladin demeurant saccadée et en peine. La créature gisait au sol, en partie carbonisée. Le nain regarda avec envie la carcasse de l'araignée, avant de s'en emparer, sous les yeux effarés de ses compagnons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Théo, abasourdi.

-On a presque plus de nourriture, je vais pas cracher sur un peu de viande, répondit d'un ton le plus naturel possible le nain.

Il fut dévisagé par deux visages contorsionnés par le dégoût, ainsi que par le regard effaré de Shin, qui devait sûrement être autant dégouté que le paladin et le pyromage. Il n'en tint pas compte, et se dirigea prestement vers le feu du campement, et se mit à cuire le reste de la carcasse qui n'était pas encore à point selon ses goûts. Il commençait même à se lécher les babines, sous les regards dégoûtés de ses amis.

Théo quant à lui, abandonna tout espoir de raisonner le nain dans son choix culinaire, et vit s'asseoir sur le tronc en face du feu, en pestant sur le fait que les voyages, ça faisait chier. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas spécialement passé une très bonne heure, entre les recherches dans l'obscurité, puis l'attaque soudaine dont il avait été victime. Il regarda alors d'un œil méfiant le pyromage s'approcher de lui avec de quoi faire un bandage.

-Euh… Ce serait mieux si c'était Grunlek qui s'en chargeait… Dit Théo.

-Non, ça va, je vais m'en charger. Je sais faire les premiers soins, quand même… Dit Bob.

-Justement… Ce serait bien que ce soit Grunlek qui s'en charge… Réitéra le paladin.

 _Il savait. Le pyromage avait beau dire s'y connaître…_

-Je vais m'en charger j'te dis ! s'énerva Bob. Je vais pas te mettre le feu, je vais te soigner !

Théo regarda Grunlek avec un air désespéré, mais le nain ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, trop occupé à obtenir la cuisson parfaite pour son araignée.

Le pyromage commença à faire un bandage, mais son attention fut rapidement détournée par le nain, en train de forcer la carapace de l'araignée pour l'ouvrir et atteindre la chair qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Face à cette vision totalement atroce, le pyromage oublia complètement ce qu'il était en train de faire, et eut soudainement envie de rendre son dîner. Théo ne put alors que tomber inconscient au sol, tout en maudissant intérieurement la face de pet qui leur servait de mage, sous le regard consterné de Shinddha.

Quelques minutes passèrent alors, pendant lesquelles le paladin fut installé sur une des couchettes, et pendant lesquelles Shin se rapprocha du chevet de la jeune femme encore fiévreuse.

Bob eut également un peu de mal à supporter la vue du nain en train de décortiquer l'araignée comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel crustacé, et il se fit visiblement peu prier pour commencer à boulotter la créature avec le plus de bruits possibles. Un haut le cœur au ventre, le mage partit vers les deux blessés, tout en espérant que la colère du paladin ne serait pas si grande à son réveil, et observa alors les deux couchettes. Théo faisait des allers et retours entre l'inconscience et la semi-conscience, et le mage sut que l'état de son ami était en partie sa faute. Il se gifla alors lui-même, afin de reprendre définitivement ses esprits. Peut-être que son hésitation, son « oubli » de tout à l'heure avait été provoqué par sa « part sombre ». Ou peut-être qu'il se cherchait une excuse valable face à sa propre incompétence… De là lui vint alors une réflexion fort intéressante… Le paladin et l'elfe n'étaient pas tout à fait dans le même état physique. L'elfe n'avait donc pas été attaqué par une araignée, au vu des blessures subies par Théo. Mais du côté symptomatique, les deux cas commençaient à avoir des similitudes. Et au vu de la nature druidique de la jeune femme, Balthazar se dit alors que si cette femme n'avait aucune blessure apparente, malgré sa souffrance… Oui, cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait très bien être liée à quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui avait subi une attaque directe, la mettant ainsi dans cet état à cause d'un maléfice.

Peut-être était il aussi efficace qu'une allumette face à une armée dans un combat. Mais pour ce qui était de la déduction, les trois autres pouvaient retourner à l'école, et vite. Les intuitions du pyromage se révélaient rarement erronées.

Il perçut alors un peu de mouvement provenir du côté du paladin, qui émergeait à nouveau, et eut alors un mouvement de recul. Il voyait courir autour de la plaie résorbée par le sort de soin du paladin des veines et veinules noires partir en un schéma en forme de rayonnement depuis les bords de la plaie, pour ensuite s'estomper un peu plus loin dans la chair. Le pyromage eut un très mauvais pressentiment quant à cette soudaine apparition, alors qu'au même moment, la druidesse remua dans son délire fiévreux, et parvint à prononcer de façon audible quelques mots. S'échappant de ses lèvres sous la forme d'un murmure, comme tout droit sorti d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar, Balthazar et Shin entendirent alors les premières paroles cohérentes de la jeune femme :

-Le royaume… Le royaume… Est en danger… Il faut prévenir… La vieille tour… Et… L'intendant… Un grand danger… Menace le royaume… Il faut les prévenir… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour ce deuxième épisode transformé… Pfiou, il est temps pour moi d'aller dodoter ! rdv dans la semaine pour la transformation du chapitre 3 !_**


End file.
